


Just Don’t Leave Me

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Blanche has feelings for Dorothy, but it’s too late for her to confess them because she’s getting married to her uncle, Lucas Hollingsworth.Will she ever make it in time to confess to her before the wedding?
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux & Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Just Don’t Leave Me

Blanche Devereaux cannot believe it herself: Dorothy Zbornak got engaged to her uncle Lucas. Right in front of her, with flowers and a kiss afterwards! She fainted right after they officially announced it at noon, and it was a good thing that Rose was there to catch her just before she smacks face first to the floor. Hours passed from such and when it was lights out for everyone, it was not in this case for Blanche. She kept on tossing and turning, deeply thinking about how Dorothy will be her aunt—her damn aunt, for Pete’s sake! As for Sophia—

“Damnit..!”

She gave up on trying to sleep and looked at the clock next to her nightstand and read the time: 12:00 AM. It was the middle of the night and she cannot sleep. Who knew that taking beauty rests still lead to staying up late and putting her mind onto things that makes her gears turn?

“Time for cheesecake...”

Blanche got up from her cozy bed and took light steps going to the kitchen, making sure that she doesn’t wake anyone in the house. As she gently pushed the swinging door open, she was surprised that Rose is up, too, eating a plateful of Oreos next to a half-full glass of milk.

“I see you’re up,” Blanche said as she went straight to the fridge to grab the leftover cheesecake from the last time they ate such dessert for their midnight talks.

“Same to you, Blanche,” Rose replied as she dipped an Oreo cookie into the milk and took a bite after, “Are you worried about Dorothy leaving us?”

“I don’t know... I guess? Oh, my mind is spinning since she got engaged to my damn uncle. Why, of all times, did he call me to see me this week?”

“Gee, you really were thinking,” Rose finished eating her cookie before she picked up another one from her plate, “This reminds me of the situation that my uncle Lars Gergenflinken was in and how my—“

“Rose, if this is a story about your uncle marrying your three-eyed cow and how it shocked you to a zenith, I don’t have the time and the mood to hear about it since I’ve listened to it a dozen times,” Blanche exclaims in a moderate volume as she sets down her plate with a single slice of cheesecake, “I’m just...”

“Just?”

Blanche sighs.

“Just damn jealous... Why is she engaged first before me? It should be me!”

“Should be you where?”

“If Dorothy were here, she would give you a plain sarcastic comment and remind you about what it should be, you twit...”

“Well, you don’t have to be harsh to me, Blanche,” Rose nonchalantly tells her, “I think I know where you’re at.”

“If so, then where?”

“Your heart,” Rose answers, “I believe your heart is set to where it should be: set for her.”

“... H-Her?” Blanche stops her fork from slicing onto the cheesecake for another piece, her heart beginning to beat quicker.

“Y’know,” Rose gesticulates towards a corner, seeming to point out to one of the rooms outside the kitchen, “Dorothy?”

“D-Dorothy?” Blanche repeats.

“You’re jealous because it shouldn’t be uncle Lucas that Dorothy should be engaged to... It should be you,” Rose explains.

“And this affects me how?”

“You’ll be happy about it and will no longer be jealous. I know you had problems talking to Clayton and homosexuality, but isn’t it time to accept and change for the better? For Dorothy?”

Blanche tensed up as she heard Dorothy’s name once more, but her goosebumps emerged as Rose added another question.

“For you?”

Blanche’s thinking gears start to turn at this point. She cannot deny at this point that she truly has a feeling for Dorothy that she cannot describe. Everytime Blanche is with the tall, smart one of the group, she enjoys her presence, every conversation—just everything about her. She got jealous once because of her captivating singing down at the Rusty Anchor, and Rose is right: she is jealous for it should be her and not her uncle who she should be marrying. Blanche broke the silence as Rose finished her last cookie.

“Rose?”

The naïveté hums as an answer as she looked up at the Southern Belle.

“Should I... talk to Dorothy?”

“You have to,” Rose grips on Blanche’s free hand tightly for assurance, “and it must be immediately before she moves on to marrying him.”

And she didn’t... two months had passed and Dorothy was on the verge to marrying Lucas in a week. A damn week! Blanche really wants to talk things to Dorothy for the sake of closure, but her mustered courage to do so has all gone to waste. She hadn’t even talked to her in full conversations because she’s too afraid to bring it up.

As for Rose’s perspective, this has gone too long for the Belle. She then thought of an idea that would bring the two of them to talk, which made her produce beads of sweat on her forehead.

It was afternoon in Miami, and since she was about to finish her work at the museum at that time, Rose called Blanche and asked her a favor to meet her at the boardwalk right across Rusty Anchor. After that call, when Dorothy emerged from the living room to the kitchen, Rose white lied to her that Lucas went to the same boardwalk and said that he wants to meet her there for their last date before their wedding. Dorothy got the memo and started to freshen up for her “date.” When Dorothy went out, Sophia asks Rose.

“What was that for, Rose?”

“I think it’s time for them to realize their ‘mistakes.’”

Blanche parks her car and headed straight for the boardwalk just across the bar she’s often been to for the past two months. Her interest in men is decreasing and she’s had little time to engage in them and being a straight-up flirt to them. As she took a few more steps to the edge of the boardwalk, she leaned her arms over the metal railings and heaved a deep sigh. She listens to the crashing waves and gazes at the sun beginning to set, giving the sky a warm orange hue. She hears creaks from behind her, the noise sounding like steps. When she turns back to see who it was to satisfy her curiosity and to at least defend herself, she was shocked to see—

“Dorothy?”

“Blanche?”

Blanche turns around to face her, her left hand gripping still onto the rail, “What are you doing here?”

“Rose told me Lucas was here for me at the boardwalk,” Dorothy answers, going beside her before she sets her arms onto the rails, “How about you?”

“Rose told me to meet her here...”

“Oh, I see...”

They both looked at the horizon, tempted to break the awkward silence between them. Both wanting to talk to each other and see how their lives will change in a week. As it was already tense for her, Blanche finally brings it up.

“Why are you marrying my uncle?”

Dorothy immediately shifts her gaze from the sky to the petite lady beside her, her emotion of shock painted onto her face swiftly by some sort of painter, “W-What do you mean?”

“Two months ago,” Blanche began, fiddling with her fingernails as she speaks with her voice beginning to crack—her eyes beginning to slowly water, “I was stunned by the news that you’re marrying my uncle. From then on... my mind kept thinking to the fact that you’re going to be my aunt, and Sophia being my grandmother I believe. I also thought that, with you marrying him, you’ll leave the house behind, after all the memories we’ve spent in that damn house.”

“Blanche—“

“Please don’t leave us, Dorothy!” Blanche finally faces her, already breaking down and her tears flowing like a river, “I can’t bare it... We can go back to being good ol’ friends eating cheesecake and spending times out on the lanai, I don’t care! Just don’t—“

Blanche lightly punches Dorothy’s chest once and leaves it at that before screaming her lungs out, “Just don’t leave me!!!”

Seagulls fly out from the boardwalk, and her scream echoes out to the waves of the ocean just before she cries onto the tall lady’s chest, “I love you, damnit, and I don’t want you to love him but me... Just dont... leave me.”

Dorothy hugs Blanche tightly, letting the Southern Belle cry and let her tears flow down. She doesn’t care at this point if her dress gets wet. Blanche needs a crying shoulder, and Dorothy is willing to give it to her.

As she reflected on the things that happened during the span of two months, and it all made sense. Blanche had the fear to say that she doesn’t want her to leave. She doesn’t want her to leave for the sake that she is needed by Blanche Devereaux herself, needed to be with for what seems to be the rest of her lifetime. Sure, she has feelings too for Blanche, but she also had feelings for Lucas when he proposed to her for the sake of what is formerly revenge.

When Blanche finally calms down, she withdraws completely from the hug and wipes carefully the tears from her eyes, “I had to say it. I’m sorry... Just leave me be and go find my uncle here. I guess I can be used to it already... Being alone.”

“Blanche, I—“

“Just go.”

Dorothy had no choice but to walk away from Blanche. Walk away from what seems to be a former flame from her heart and walk towards her flame for the rest of her lifetime. As she remembered all the good times that Dorothy enjoyed being with Blanche, she stopped. Will she risk leaving her best friend and go to a man she’s just known for two months? Will she risk leaving the house and move on to a mansion wherein she’ll live with nothing but rich paraphernalia? Will she risk putting out that flame that urged her to bond with Blanche in the first place?

She doesn’t think so.

Dorothy turns around and makes a run for it. As she comes nearer and calls for Blanche’s name, she stopped beside her, tightly grips her face, and quickly yet gently places a passionate kiss on Blanche.

The Southern Belle jumped a bit when Dorothy’s lips landed on hers, which was a perfect fit. She hesitated for a bit, but starts to kiss back. Blanche wraps her arms around Dorothy’s neck and tiptoes a bit to reach her height a bit more. Dorothy then wraps her left arm around the Southern Belle’s petite waist while her right hand caressed her soft and plump cheeks.

As they both withdrew, Blanche opens her eyes, her bags covered with tear stains, and looks intently at the eyes of the tall figure in front of her. Dorothy softly brushes Blanche’s lower lips with her right thumb, heaving a long sigh.

“T-That kiss...” Blanche tells Dorothy like a whisper, her voice cracking a bit, “did you really mean it?”

Dorothy nods, “The decision to marry Lucas is the worst decision I’ve made to break your heart, and I don’t want to, really... I don’t want my Belle to be broken-hearted again.”

“Does this mean you won’t leave the house for good?”

“Yes,” Dorothy smiles, “And this means I’ll break it off between me and Lucas...”

Dorothy leans in a few inches from Blanche’s lips.

“And this means I’ll be with you for the rest of my life.”

Dorothy places another kiss onto Blanche’s lips, a tender and passionate one. Blanche, being the master of this, deepened the kiss because she begs for more. As things get steamy, they both withdrew and started catching their breaths. As they calm down, Blanche breaks the silence.

“Dorothy?”

“Yes, Blanche?”

“D-Do you feel the same way for me too, the same way you felt for my uncle?”

Dorothy nods before touching Blanche’s nose with hers, “Why wouldn’t I? Of course I feel the same way about you. I feel it more than your damn uncle... he’s a 4 for me. And you? A perfect 10.”

Blanche giggles, “I guess this means we’re together now?”

“What happened to ‘A man has so much to offer’ line?”

“Oh, that’s just a line, Dorothy. Get over it.”

Dorothy chuckles before giving another kiss to Blanche. As they both withdraw, they gives themselves a tight hug.

“I love you so much, Dorothy. Don’t you ever leave me alone.”

“I love you, too, Blanche. I promise to be with you... always.”

As they held hands and walked out of the boardwalk, Blanche realized something. 

“Did Rose set this up for us to kiss and make up?”

Dorothy thought about if for a second before laughing, “I guess she did! What a smart move for her to play on the field.”


End file.
